Abel and Esther: Their Begining part 5
by EstherAbel4evur
Summary: Esther discovers that she has feelings and a crush on Abel. Lets see how it turns out!
Hello everybody, Guess who? Father Abel Nightroad here! I'm back to tell you that I am going to get in a lot of trouble because of what's going to happen next in this and another chapter, so please if your reading this forgive me. It's not my fault, It's a part of my past that I told you I wasn't proud about. So don't say I didn't warn you about anything. Here goes the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please read and review! God Bless.

Previously on Trinity Blood…

(Abel's cell phone goes off)…..

Abel- I have a dr. appointment tomorrow morning and it's early too.

Esther- What kind of doctor appointment, Father?

(Abel completely zones out)

Abel- Hmm? Did you say something Sister Esther?

Esther- What kind of doctor appointment do you have?

Abel- It's a routine examination.

Esther- Oh, Ok. Have fun

Present time…..

Chapter 5

Esther- What time is your appointment tomorrow?

Abel- It's about 7am.

(Later on in his bedroom)…

(Abel sighs deeply)…..

(Knock on the door and Abel answers it)

Hugh- Hello Crusnik. How are you?

Abel- Hello Hugh, I'm good. Come in.

(Hugh walks into the room and hugs Abel Lovingly)

Hugh- I missed you, Abel.

Abel- I missed you too. My little Frenchman.

Hugh- My strong Vampire. Crusnik. Show me.

(Abel Exposes him retracted fangs)

Abel- Am I now? (Blinks and his eyes turn red)

Hugh- You are. (Slightly feminine voice)

(Abel and Hugh French kiss)

Abel- Be careful of my fangs, they'll cut you.

Hugh- I will. Promise.

(Knock on the door)

Hugh- I'll read while you get the door.

Abel- Alright.

(Abel's eyes turn blue and he hide his retracted fangs)

(Abel Answers the door)

Abel- (Normal Voice) Hello sister Esther. Anything I can help you with? (Panting Slightly)

Esther- Can you show me on the map where I'm supposed to go? I think I got lost again.

(Abel looks at the map)

Abel- You were supposed to take a right here instead of a left right here, see?

Esther- Oops! Thank you, Father Nightroad. -^^-

Abel- Sure thing. Anything for you, anything else I can help you with?

Esther- I doubt it. Everything ok in there?

Abel- Everything is fine in here. Just a little bit tired. I'm fine. I'm going to do some more reading.

Esther- Alright, Thanks again!

Abel- Welcome!

(Abel quickly closes the door and turns around seeing Hugh shirtless)

Abel- Now, where were we? (Low deep voice and growl)

Hugh- Right here.

(FFWD to 2 hours later)

(Abel sleeping under the blankets Hugh laying on him)

Hugh- Sleep my Crusnik. Sleep my Angel of the night.

(Hugh singing in French)

(20 minutes later Abel wakes up)

Abel- (Yawns) I'm going to take a shower Hugh.

Hugh- Aright, Im getting dressed.

(Afterwards getting dressed)

Hugh- Im going to head to my room. William is requesting an audience with me about an upcoming mission.

Abel- Be safe.

Hugh- I will. Promise.

Abel- Kiss

Hugh- Kiss

(Later on)

Abel- (Humming and walking down the hall)

Esther- (yells) Father Nightroad!

(Abel spins around)

Abel- Mmmm Yes, Sister Esther? What are you doing here?

Esther- I was wondering if um…I could um…Could –

(Esther Blushes deep red)

Abel- You were wondering if you could spend some time with me?

Esther- How did you know?

Abel- Its written all over your face. That and the fact that your blushing quite hard.

(Esther turns away and eeps)

Esther- Oh No! I feel so embarrassed and how did he know that I –

Abel- I wouldn't mind if you were to hang out with me. Im off duty today, so I have some free time and I would love the company. I don't have many days off that mcuh o have the company.

Ether- Are you sure Father?

Abel- Call me Abel, Esther.

Esther- Sorry force of habit. Ok. I've never seen you wear casual clothes before. You look astounding.

Abel- (Chuckles) Thank you, Ether. I feel free today, I don't know why.

Esther- Are your legs really that long?

Abel- Yes. I am 6'5" tall. My arms are almost as long as my body.

 _Esther's thoughts- He's SO hot What should I do. I don't know what I should do. He's staring at me, am I blushing, I am. OH NO! I'm freaking out here! (Screaming) I bet that he can hear my thoughts. Get yourself together, Esther._

Esther- Who is that you're wearing around your neck.

Abel- I am wearing Saint Benidict the protector and Saint Francis of Assissi. I always wear them, but they're hidden.

Esther- Why are they hidden?

 _To be Continued in Chapter 6…_


End file.
